Angels in the dark
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: the continuation of angels in the moonlight, enjoy
1. The angel goes shopping

****

Hina-chan: Told you i would be with the new story i had thought of!

**Kanna: Stop blabbering and get on with it!**

**Hina-chan: Geez, such a pushy teacher...well she's right and here is this new chapter from angels in the moonlight!**

**Warning: Slight touchings meaning...i don't know XD**

**Summary: Sasuke was at a park thinking about his life when he found a boy that looked 17 or older. He then finds out the boy doesn't want to go back home and that his mother died trying to save her only son from the monstrous father. So sasuke asks the angel if he wanted to leave with him. The angel accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything i swear!!**

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a queen sized bed that was made nicely. The color was a nice shade of blue with a pure white sheet under it. It had a red and white fan symbol in the middle of the blue blanket that laid on top of the boy. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room. He still felt like he was an animal that was sensing for danger. He could hear the birds chirping outside and the wind rustling through the trees a bit. The morning was just beginning but it still looked dark out.

'Now i remember...' Naruto's mind went back to what took place last night and his body shivered.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way into the hallway. It was quiet and seemed like a peaceful place to live in. He looked around and saw two rooms that were right next to his. On both of them said the name 'Uchiha' and he was wondering which one that the man he met last night was in. He inched his right hand toward the door knob on the right and turned the knob slowly trying to be as quiet as possible.

'Woah...what a pretty lady' Naruto thought as his eyes caught the image of a flat chested girl with long, black hair.

He leaned closer to get a good look at the figure that sat at the desk but felt his body give out on him and he crashed to the floor, startling the girl that was writing something. The girl quickly got up and looked at him in surprise.

"S-sorry for disturbing you i..." Naruto stopped as the girl held out her hand.

"It is alright, Sasuke has told me about you and your...problems...Itachi uchiha"

"Naruto uzumaki...i never would have thought that he would have a sister instead of a brother" Itachi looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Sorry to disappoint you but i am a real boy" Itachi smiled as he said that and looked at Naruto's different expressions.

"You can hit me if you want for...you know disturbing you and all..." Naruto closed his eyes and prepared himself.

"There is no need for me to hit you" Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked at him as if he were weird.

"Well, once again i'm sorry for causing you trouble...bye!" Naruto hopped out of the room happily and closed the door behind him.

That brought him to the room next to it. He had a smile on his face and thought nothing would change his new found mood. He was wrong that he thought he would keep the happy smile on his face when he peeked inside the room. The air somehow felt dark and at the same time dangerous. He dared himself to go in a bit further since he had been through worse situations. The floor creaked a bit as he walked in further and further into the dark aura.

'Maybe i should just come back...' Naruto turned to sneak back out but that's when he heard the bed frame hit the wall and he turned his head slightly.

"Too early for your poor body to be up and walking around, don't you think?" Naruto grinned nervously as the uchiha slowly got out of bed.

"I think i'll just be going now..." Naruto turned to run out the door but a hand quickly grabbed his left wrist and pulled his body toward his own.

Sasuke made sure he fell on top of his chest and that he fell onto the bed. He could tell the boy was blushing. Naruto blinked in confusion trying to figure out where he was.

"What are those bruises on your legs from?" Naruto snapped out of his deep thinking and just realized that all he was wearing was underwear as well as a long, white t-shirt.

"That's..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to..."

Naruto could feel the uchiha's breath against his lips and felt the warmth that went with it. He inched his face closerhoping to get more of the warmth. His mind was subconscious right now and he just felt as though his body was being taken over by a powerful force. Sasuke also inched his face forward and both locked their lips with each other and closed their eyes as they both explored the inside of each others mouths.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said against his lips.

Naruto moaned as he felt the uchiha's lips nip his neck and collarbone. He then snapped back into reality and realized what he was doing to him and pushed him back down. Sasuke didn't force himself onto him though and waited for Naruto to get off of him. The blond climbed off of him and the bed and slowly walked backward toward the door.

"I...i'm sorry Naruto"

"It's ok...he did more than what you did..." He suddenly felt a pain go through his legs and he felt himself fall to the floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped off the bed and lifted his arm and slung it around his neck so that he could walk the boy back to his room.

He pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside with the boy still limping. He laid him down onto the bed and covered him with a blanket and fluffed up his pillow a bit so his head was more comfortable.

"Please don't push yourself again..." Sasuke kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

It had been thirty minutes since the incident with Naruto's legs and already Naruto was up again walking around down stairs. Sasuke and Itachi were eating their breakfast and looked kind of droopy eyed for some reason. Naruto rubbed his eyes again and sat between them and poured himself a bowl of Reese puffs cereal.

"Are your legs feeling a bit better?" Itachi stopped eating and looked under the table but couldn't see the boy's legs since it was covered with the long shirt.

"A little"

"What happened to his legs?" Sasuke put his spoon down and gave Naruto a can-i-tell-him look.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke and Sasuke stood up and took Itachi out of the room and whispered in his ear.

They stood in the hallway for a while as Naruto finished up his cereal. Itachi sighed as Sasuke told him about how he met the boy and where. Itachi nodded, telling him that he understood what Sasuke was trying to say. The boy would obviously need protection from his step father but why hadn't he gone to the police about it? Then again the police was sort of being wiped out by the gangs that ran around causing havoc for everyone.

"Done!" Naruto jumped out ofhis chair and up the stairs.

"Naruto-kun, your clothes are in the washing machine at the moment, you don't mind wearing some of Sasuke's clothes do you?"

"Oh ok" Sasuke secretly strangled Itachi in his mind as he went up the stairs and into his room to show him the clothes that he could wear.

"Naruto...you need to choose something" Sasuke and stood there in the room holding two tops.

* * *

Flash back

_It had been five minutes since they got into the room. Naruto's face dropped at the different kind of clothes he saw. Sasuke took out a short sleeved top that buttoned up at the front and had the uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Sasuke took out another top from the closet of clothes._

End flash back

* * *

"I can't make up my mind..." Sasuke sighed and took the shirt that Naruto was wearing and tossed it aside and put his head through the bottom of the blue and white top that buttoned up in the front.

"It looks cute on you" Naruto blushed as the uchiha looked him up and down from head to toe.

"Let's just go...your brother's probably waiting for us" Naruto ran down the stairs with Sasuke.

"Are we ready to go do a bit of shopping?" Both of them nodded and walked down the hallway behind Itachi.

* * *

They found themselves in almost every clothes store in the mall as they searched high and low for clothes that Naruto was hoping for. The boy was like a girl, he had the figure of a girl and was a size two and didn't really have a boyish feature anymore. His eyes shone brighter as he grinned happily at the clothes they had found in the zellers.

"Of all the places..." Sasuke looked over at Itachi who seemed to be hiding his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not wanted here..."

"Why do you say that?" That's when he noticed the paper on the wall, not too far from them.

"You're a criminal now?" Sasuke asked disapprovingly.

"No...i'm just not wanted here..."

"What did you do?"

"I...tried to steal money from the health4kids box..." Sasuke just stood there looking blankly at him.

"YOU WHAT??"

"Sshh, keep your voice down!"

"Why on earth did you do that for?"

"It was the time you were sick...mom and dad didn't have enough money for a docter to see you so..."

"You were actually worried about me?" A tint of red came across his brother's face.

"Sasuke, Itachi, i found the top i wanted!" Naruto held up the top.

It was a mixture of orange and yellow. It was made to look like a sunny kind of shirt. It had the word sunshine going across it. Naruto grinned happily.

"What else do you want?" A blush made it's way across his face as he held up a skirt that looked like it matched the top.

"Naruto...you know you're a boy right?" Itachi smirked and pulled the boy into an embrace and looked into the round, blue orbs.

"Who knows, maybe it will look cute on him" Sasuke had to turn around and occupy his mind with something else as an image of Naruto came into his head out of no where.

"I-itachi-san..."

Sasuke had to plug his ears as his brother kept saying something about beautiful skin and golden hair. He turned around just in time to see Itachi making his way to the boy's pink like lips. Sasuke's mind was on full alert when he saw his brother's face getting closer and closer to his angel. He stepped in between them and sweat came from his head as his brother closed in on him.

"Itachi!" His brother stopped and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, i was just-"

"It was bad enough his father did that to him...as well as me...but i don't want Naruto feeling strange about you too" Itachi smiled and stood up straight.

"Thanks" Sasuke smiled back and took both the clothes from the boy's small, tanned, hands and walked up to the counter.

"Itachi-san, what did Sasuke mean when he said 'feeling strange about you'?"

"He doesn't want you to feel like you have no one else to go to...he cares about you" Naruto blushed and looked at his feet.

Sasuke came back from the counter with the paid items inside the bag and gave Itachi a glare. His brother laughed inside his mind as Naruto pulled on Sasuke's wrist.

A man that looked like he had gotten no sleep at all was standing at a newspaper stand pretending to read the paper as his eyes watched the happy blond hurrying off with a couple of other boys. He gripped the paper so much that his fingers made holes in it. He threw the paper out into the trash and walked off into the direction of where the trio were going.

* * *

A/n: Ok readers, i am making a poll and you can all go there and tell me who is going to be Naruto's step father! review please and tell me what you think!!


	2. An angel cries

**Ok, it was a two against one poll, so here it is...the winner is...OROCHIMARU!! CONGRATS!!**

**Warning: A few fluffs maybe but it's all good!**

**Disclaimer: I never said i owned Naruto-kun and his gang...**

* * *

Previously-

_A man that looked like he had gotten no sleep at all was standing at a newspaper stand pretending to read the paper as his eyes watched the happy blond hurrying off with a couple of other boys. He gripped the paper so much that his fingers made holes in it. He threw the paper out into the trash and walked off into the direction of where the trio were going._

* * *

"Sasuke-san, what's this book about?" Itachi had to restrain himself from laughing too loud as he watched the hyper blond leap from one store to the next.

"W-where did you get this?" Sasuke asked and pulled the book away from Naruto's hands.

"Hey, i was looking at that!" Naruto tried to grab at it again but Sasuke side stepped and watched as Naruto fell on his face.

"It's not appropiate for young kids like you" Sasuke put the book back to its original spot and helped the other boy get back up.

"Have a heart Sasuke-kun, he's still learning after all" Naruto grinned and had stars shining in his eyes.

"Itachi, he shouldn't be learning about two guys getting it on..."

"Just tell him the book's for passing the time"

"I'm right here you know!"

"Forget books and let's just teach him about the simple things...like art for example"

"Art?" Naruto tilted his head as all three of them headed for a different store.

A man with shoulder length, black hair and with skin as white as the make up kind had been trailing them for a few hours now. His feet were killing him and his butt was sore from sitting for so long. He was starting to get annoyed to the point he might hurt somebody and he didn't want to make a scene so he just squeezed his hands as hard as he could so that he didn't have anymore anger. He had been to anger management but it hadn't helped his condition for getting angry over the weirdest things.

'That brat is surely going to pay!' Thought the man as he got up from the table and quickly went after the trio.

"Can we please go home young brother, my feet are killing me...plus i think Naruto-kun is about to pass out" Itachi was right. Naruto's legs looked like they were going to turn into jelly soon.

"Fine, but you're making us lunch!" Narutojumped for joy at the sound of lunch and Itachi just grunted.

* * *

_"Come back here, you know they don't want you there" A snake like tongue slipped through the older man's parted lips and made a trail of saliva on the blond's neck._

_"N-no...that's not true...they...nnn" The older man squeezed the boy's butt cheek again and nipped his coller bone._

_"Your mother knew i was a bad person ever since she laid eyes on me, but she didn't care about you, she thought about what was right for herself"_

_"You're...wrong...mama would never do that to me..." The man sneered as he watched his step son breathing in deeply._

_The man moved his hips and smiled evilly as his step son gasped each time he pushed in. The boy's face was drenched with sweat as the older man pushed in harder and faster, gripping onto the boy's butt cheeks. The boy had dug his nails into the man's back._

"No!" The blond quickly sat up with sweat pouring down his face and his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" The older uchiha came into his room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Naruto grabbed his head with both his hands and shut his eyes closed tightly. His body trembled and both his legs were pulled up to his chin.

"T-that's not true...she...she.." The boy started crying as Itachi tried to pull him into a hug.

"What's wrong and what's not true?" Itachi demanded. He wanted to know what was wrong with him and why he was having nightmares.

"It's obvious he won't tell you anything..." Itachi looked up and saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"How do you know unless you haven't tried?" The older boy stood up and walked out of the room as he said those words.

"It's alright Naruto, i'm here" Sasuke walked over to the shaking boy that sat before him and pulled him into an embrace.

"He's wrong...my mama loved me..." Naruto clung to Sasuke's silky, white shirt as more tears dropped from the blue eyes.

"Who is this man you're talking about?"

"My father...my step father...he killed...her...mama tried to protect me...Sasuke!" Sasuke hugged him tightly and found himself kissing the other boy's cheek.

"What is his name...i'll find him and make sure he pays for what he did to you!" Naruto stopped his crying and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's shirt.

"Orochimaru...i hated him..."

"He will pay...get some sleep Naruto, you need your rest" Sasuke laid the boy back down and tucked him in under the big blanket.

* * *

A man that had been following the three boys had lost them as soon as they got into the car. He didn't have a car of his own and his deceased wife was a bit poor before he met her so he had the help of getting there from a bus. But since he didn't know where they lived he didn't know what bus to take. He sighed and began making his journey by walking. If he wanted the boy back he was going to have to search for him on foot with or without the help of vehicles. He would just put up posters, he had a whole album with the boy's face in it, he could easily print it out and post them up everywhere. He snickered as he dashed back to his house.

It took the cab an hour to drop him off at his home. It was now lunch time and there was a lot of traffic jams going on. He paid the man and dashed into the house and looked around for the photo albums.

* * *

"How is he?" Sasuke had just gotton out of the room and he was already worried.

"He's fine...he told me his father's name...Orochimaru, ever heard of it?"

"That snake like bastard that ran away with dad's money?"

"What?"

"It was after you were born, father was very upset about someone not paying back his loans"

"Well, father should be happy that we found him an early birthday present" Sasuke said as he smirked.

* * *

A/n: Woah...What will happen, will Ororchimaru find them or will they find him?? Stay tuned!! and review!!


	3. protecting the angel

****

Ne, sorry for such a long wait, i was enjoying my summer vacation a little too much but, not to worry, the story will continue and i hope you'll look forward to the next few stories that i'm still currently working on, but enough about me on with this great story!!

**Warning: Did i mention there might be swearing in here?**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again, i do not own naruto!!**

* * *

The sun was setting and a man with long, black, silky hair was starting to get frustrated cause he couldn't find a photo album anywhere that would hold his step son's picture in it. Then again, if anyone saw what he looked like compared to himself, he knew everyone who saw the photo of his step son would probably think he was a stalker once they met him in person.

He threw another album to the floor and went to grab another one when something struck him like a dozen bullets. He started to remember the faces that belonged to the two boys that were accompanying his step son. One of them looked oddly familiar like the man known as Fugaku, that's when he remembered that the man he had ran away from had two sons. His whole body shook and his eyes went wide as if he had seen a ghost or a person uglier than him.

'But...Naruto wouldn't...he wouldn't tell them my name would he?' The man thought as he picked up another album wearily.

* * *

"Wow...so good!" Sasuke was amazed at how much the other boy could stomach his food in just five minutes.

"I'll just call up father then" Itachi spoke as if he were a lawyer trying to catch a man and bring him to courts, which he really was trying to do.

The phone on the other line rang until someone picked the phone up. His face then became serious as he heard his father's breath on the other line.

"Father, we have someone who you might want to meet"

_"Hm...who would that be, may i ask?"_

"A man once ran away with your money am i correct?"

_"Go on"_

"It seems this person is the step son of that man and might know where he is, interested?"

_"I'll be over in a few minutes"_ They both hung up at the same time.

"Well?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes" Itachi took a seat between his brother and the blond.

"Well, that settles that then i guess i'm off to bed" Sasuke stood up to leave but a small hand grabbed his sleeve.

"What...will happen to me?"

"Nothing bad, just taking a bad man to prison where he belongs"

"Does that mean...going to court?" Itachi and Sasuke both looked over at each other.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke could feel the boy's hand tremble.

"I can't do it...in front of...all those people" Tears formed in his eyes.

"If you don't...well we can always get our father to do the talking for us" Itachi spoke out.

"Speak of the devil, that should be him" Sasuke said as he went to open the ringing door bell.

A man about 6 feet tall came walking in, he looked a bit like Itachi only a little more older and his hair was dark brown. His eyes looked like they went to hell and back and he seemed to have a dark aura surrounding his body like a protective shell. His face could tell you that he was a serious man and had no time for fun or games.

"Father, this is Naruto-kun, he is Orochimaru's step son" The man nodded and took a seat next to him.

"Fugaku uchiha, a pleasure to meet you" The man seemed so different from what his body was showing.

"Ah, Naruto uzumaki"

"So then, my son tells me you might know his where abouts"

"Well...it's just a hunch but i think he might be in my mother's house"

"Isn't your mother there?" Naruto looked to the floor sadly, bowing his head a bit.

"She's dead...he killed her and...made it look like she fell off a roof...i was just getting back home from school...and i saw her lying there with blood coming out of her mouth..." Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's back and rubbed his back a bit.

"He will definitley pay dearly for what he's done...i'll make sure of it" Fugaku gave the boy a reassurance smile.

* * *

A/n: Dun dun duuuun...who makes it to who, i wonder!! TBC!!


	4. The angel tells his story

**Alright, ready for this...not so cool story?**

**Warning: Some cursing but you guys can deal with it right?**

**Disclaimer: It's outragous that i could own something so huge!!**

* * *

The pale man gripped the sides of the photo album and his hand shook as he opened the book. He flipped through the pages till he was at the end of the book. He cursed under his breath and threw the album to the wooden floor. It was his last hope on finding a picture. He punched a hole into the wall of the living room and started trashing the room in anger.

'I wonder...were they too poor to even get a camera...no...she could afford to keep the house and feed her child...unless she...' He turned his gaze toward the fire place and growled at the fire place.

'That bitch probably knew what i was up to...which leaves me no choice but to find a photo on the computer, surely the school might have is photo there' He grinned evilly and walked out the door.

* * *

"I don't think he's at home anymore..." Naruto fidgeted with his shirt.

"How can you tell?"

"I always have this feeling, ever since he started doing things to me, i can feel when he's near" Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto said the words 'doing things to me'.

Sasuke felt the desire to kill the man and Fugaku just wanted his money back. After all this talk about Orochimaru, he felt the bruises throbbing and felt as if his wounds had opened up. He was starting to breathe a bit heavily as they were coming up to the driveway of the house. Fugaku was the first to get out of the car and he barged his way through the door. Sasuke helped Naruto out of the car and walked him toward the door.

"Dad...could you not make a mess in here then it already is?" Naruto walked through the doorway and looked at the photo albums that were lying about, some of them opened.

"Mama...so she really did...destroy them..." He spoke out as he lifted the photo album off of the floor.

"Destroyed what?" Sasuke asked and walked over to Naruto and the album.

"My photos...only my childhood pictures though"

"Why would she do that for?"

"Like i said...she died protecting me from him, our best bet would be to go to my old school...i never really got to go to high school though...he wouldn't allow it and told the school we were moving...the only grade i got up to was grade seven...he didn't want any guys going after me..."

"Lets go then shall we, our target awaits us" Fugaku had a deadly tone in his voice.

"H-hai..." Naruto took the album with his mother and father's pictures in it and rushed out the door after Sasuke and Fugaku.

* * *

"Sir...once you guys left, all pictures of your son that were taken had been erased...i'm sorry but that's our school policy, thank you and good day sir" The person hung up as did an angry black haired man.

'School policy my ass...what are they trying to pull?' He slammed the phone on the receiver(a/n: whatever it is..)and stomped off.

He stomped his feet down the street not caring if anyone was staring at him or not. He was acting like a child that couldn't get what he wanted for Christmas and was now throwing temper tantrum. He pushed people out of his way as he made his way down the street that led back to the house.

He started muttering words under his breath but sopped walking as he noticed a slick, black, car making it's way toward him. His heart started to beat ten times faster than his normal heart beat. Sweat poured down his face as he recognized the man that got out of the car. He stepped back a step but made an angry face as he saw his step son get out of the back seat.

"I knew you would tell them my name...you just couldn't keep your damn mouth shut!"

"Enough of your talking and lets get this court business over with shall we?" Fugaku spoke proudly as the driver, who was also his personal body guard pinned Orochimaru's hands behind his back and called for the police.

"Naruto...if i die in prison...i'll be sure to put a plague on you, i'll still be in your dreams...all those memories of what i did to you will come pouring into your dreams, don't deny it Naruto, it felt good when i did _that _to you didn't it?"

"No...it didn't...stop it..." Naruto put his hands on top of his head and tried to shake away the memories.

"Your dumb mother couldn't even stay alive to watch all the things we did together" Naruto dropped to his knees.

"SHUT UP!!" Fugaku was surprised to see his son shouting at aman he never even knew.

"Settle down Sasuke, he will have what he deserves" A couple of minutes passed and the police showed up, hand cuffed the bastard and drove him off to prison.

"Sasuke, take the boy home...he must be tired and hungry, i'll catch up later i have a couple of papers to fill out" Sasuke nodded in reply and helped Naruto up.

Sasuke called for a taxi since the car they used to find the guy was his father's was being driven to the police station. He took Naruto back to his place and found out Itachi had gone out for a few hours. He saw the note that his brother left and scowled at it. He opened the fridge door and took out a carton of milk and an instant cup of noodles from the cupboard.

"What if...what if what he was saying is...true?" Sasuke sighed and sat in a chair next to him.

"I really doubt it"

"You don't understand...he's right about my memories going into my dreams...remember what happened when i woke up crying?"

"Oh yeah...you never really told us what he did to you though...not that i want to know but...maybe you might feel better if you did talk about it?" He actually had a point there.

"The dream i had...was what happened last year...he lied to the school, made me a drop out so that he could..."

"So that he could what?" Sasuke really wanted to find out for some reason and he was getting a bit hard from hearing it.

"He raped me...every Monday, he would hit me every Tuesday and it was like a daily schedule...i lost all human contact from what little family i did have...made me his slave...he would always tie me up with the bed sheets...he even blindfolded me and stuck something weird in my mouth and kept shoving it in...it tasted horrible" Sasuke was getting more excited and couldn't control himself any longer.

'Why...why did i have to bring this up?' Sasuke thought as he got up and took the cup out of the microwave and handed it to Naruto.

"Sasuke...what's that sticking out..."Naruto asked the blushing uchiha.

"N-nothing, Naruto...just keep eating, i'll be right back" And with that Sasuke rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

'Strange guy...' The blonde thought as he chowed down on his meal.

"N-Naruto...ha...gnnn..." Sasuke pumped a few more times and sighed in relief and got a cloth to wipe up any 'messes' he made.

Once he got down stairs, the blond was already done eating and was now looking at the photo album he had picked up from home. Sasuke plopped onto a seat just across from him.

* * *

A/n: Wow, Oro is being taken to court and Sasuke's starting to fall for Naruto's charm, what will happen next?


	5. The angel becomes free

**The final chapter is here, in this big baby we get to see Orochimaru get his butt whipped! Not literally though, heh...**

**Warning: Cursing so don't be alarmed, may be a chance of a yaoi scene, it may be severe!**

**Disclaimer: Such a master piece can't be owned by such a low life peasant!**

* * *

"Orochimaru, has been charged with fraud, rape, and child abuse, how do you plead?" Orochimaru sneered at Naruto then looked at the judge one more time.

"Not guilty your honor" Sasuke shook his head and put his head on his hand.

"Your honor, we have evidence and different pieces of information of his fraud act" Fugaku's lawyer stepped up to the tall table and placed the sheets on the surface, making direct contact with the judge as if he were saying the-man-is-guilty.

"Orochimaru, it appears that before you got remarried, you have been selling antique items on eBay, is this true?" Fugaku's lawyer asked.

"It is, my ex-wife died in a car accident and left everything in her home to me but left all what money she had and gave it to her family"

"I see but were you aware that you have been selling these antiques for over seventy thousand dollars, when they were actually only worth thirty thousand?"

"My ex-wife told me that the antiques were passed down in her family, so i really didn't know the total value" Fugaku gritted his teeth at Orochimaru.

"Mr. Uchiha, says he bidded for an item that was over forty thousand dollars, won the auction but...found out it was actually plastic which then was covered, by a glue like substance that only lasted for a few hours"

"I never knew that" Naruto scowled at him.

"Orochimaru...we took the glue like substance to an expert who then told us that it was recently made a few days ago, who may i ask is this person that you got to make this substance?" Orochimaru looked away.

"Well, no matter since we have already caught your partner in crime" The lawyer signaled for the guards and they opened the big doors to reveal a man with grey looking hair and glasses.

"I believe his name his Kabuto am i right?" Orochimaru looked like he was sending daggers at him.

"Mr. Tachibana, will you or will you not get on with this already?" Mr. Tachibana looked over at Orochimaru's lawyer with disgust but smirked and walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"Your honor, if it is alright, may i send Naruto Uzumaki to the stand?" The judge sighed and waved his hand in the air.

"Naruto, it's alright, go up" Naruto slowly got up from the chair and walked over to the stand, passing his step father on the way.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you were recently attending Seigaku secondary school if i'm not mistaken, yes?" Naruto nodded. His mouth didn't feel like chatting at all.

"Do tell me the reason you were erased from the school's data" Naruto bit his lip but answered the question anyway.

"Orochimaru told them we were moving, which wasn't true..."

"Then please explain to us what you were really doing"

"Your honor, this is going against the privacy of a civilian"

"Silence, Mr. Tachibana, he hasn't asked anything private yet" Sasuke and Itachi could tell that Naruto was feeling uneasy.

"Thank you your honor, now Naruto, would you be so kind as to tell us?"

"He raped me, hit me and killed my mother...HE SHOULD GO TO JAIL!" Sasuke was surprised at the burst out.

"Your honor, we have no proof yet that this boy was actually beaten"

"Mr. Tachibana, unless this boy has proof that-" Fugaku cut the judge off.

"Your honor, tell the police to check the house for finger prints on the albums that were on the floor!" Orochimaru's face dropped as he had totally forgotten to lock the door.

"Your honor, i would like to know how this man knew of the albums that were on the floor"

"Until the break is over you can speak amongst yourselves, till then everyone out for break" The judge dismissed the lawyers and their clients as they were led into the court's hallway.

"This isn't going to work unless you give the judge more detail, lots of people mostly girls, um...come in and say they were raped but in the end they wind up being liars and get thrown into jail for accusations"

"But it's true...wait...he said he wanted proof right?"

"Yeah..."

"What about this scar on my back?" Naruto lifted his shirt up and turned around, making sure his back was facing them. He heard a loud gasp from everyone except for Fugaku who only looked away.

"I got it right after i came home from school, the day he told them we were moving, he raped me for the first time and dug his index finger and ran it down my back..." Remembering it made Naruto tremble as he remembered each and every bite that he got from him.

Flash back

_Naruto had just gotten through the door and saw that all the lights were had been turned off. He rubbed his eyes so that they would get used to the darkness. He pulled his back pack off of his back and plopped it onto the sofa. He saw a figure standing at the top of the stairs wearing only a house robe on._

_"Welcome home...Naruto-kun, come up here, i have something to show you" Naruto felt a chill go down his spine as he saw his step father's bare chest._

_He climbed the stairs slowly with his heart pounding almost ready to come out of his chest. Sweat dripped from under his chin since he ran all the way home. He gulped as he stepped up a few more steps and breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw a glimpse of his step father walking into the bathroom and closing the door. He went into his room and saw his bed was piled with pillows. He scratched his head and took his uniform jacket off and tossed it into the hamper._

_' i wonder what's with the pillows...' The blond thought as he heard the toilet being flushed._

_The pillows were making a round circle like a genie in a bottle sort of thing. Orochimaru came through the door and laid himself on the bed, with his elbow being used as his support and his head slanted on his hand. Naruto looked at him like he were a crazy person._

_"The pillows look rather...big, don't you agree?" Naruto was wondering what the guy was talking about._

_"Big...?" Orochimaru repositioned himself so that his erection could be seen better._

_The man had such scrawny arms that it was impossible for the house coat to hang on at all. His bare legs were laid out in a model like position and his left and right arms were both laying down on their sides. The house coat slipped a bit off of his bony shoulder, making Naruto step back a bit._

_"What's the matter, i don't bite...much" Seeing his father smile like that made his skin crawl._

_"I'm...sure you don't, so what's this surprise you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked, not too enthusiastic about it._

_"You'll be happy to know...that you no longer have to go to school anymore, isn't that wonderful?"_

_"But why not...did i get expelled...with out me knowing?"_

_"Oh no no no, nothing like that, i just told them we were...moving that's all" The expression on the ma's face didn't change at all._

_"Where to, America, Hawaii, maybe even in the deserted lands?" Naruto felt bad but also excited knowing they were moving._

_"We're not going anywhere, we will stay here and be free"_

_"What do you mean...free?"_

_"I mean...you've grown up to be such a cute and good boy that i don't want anyone to harm my child, so i freed you from your prison"_

_"But my friends..."_

_"In a world where freedom is...you don't need friends like that" Orochimaru untied the robe sash and undressed in front of him._

_He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him onto the bed in the middle. Naruto had one of his arms pinned behind his back with his other arm lying helplessly at his side. The man unzipped the boy's pants with one hand while pinning Naruto's arm with his other. He pulled the flaps open and slipped his hand under Naruto's pants making the boy jerk up a bit. Orochimaru made his way under the blonde's underwear and felt the tip of it._

_"W-what are you...doing?" Naruto was in a state of shock as the man quickly put his other hand on the boy's penis._

_"I'll make you feel...out of this world...and you'll find yourself in mine soon enough" The man removed the boy's pants and underwear and even his socks while he was at it._

_"It's so...you, to have one that's almost my size, this shouldn't be a problem for you should it?" Naruto thought he was completely insane._

_The pale man lifted the boy's shirt a bit and started to fondle his balls a little, squeezing them softly. Naruto could feel the man's cold hands that felt like a freezer. He used his hand that was behind his back to make himself move up. His step father then pulled his free wrist up and pulled him forward, making him sit up straight. The man licked Naruto's bare skin and made him shiver._

_"I think it might be a little tight, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked as he slowly entered Naruto's bottom._

_Naruto winced as the pain came and went faster than before. He felt like he was a doll that couldn't move anywhere and that there was a spell that was cast upon him making him incapable of moving even an inch. Naruto saw his father sneering at him and gave gave him a weird look._

_Orochimaru was now going faster and faster. He put his hand around Naruto's penis and began to pump while he humped him. Naruto threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as the pale man put his other hand on his back to support the boy. Orochimaru crept his hand up Naruto's back to where the spinal cord was located and dug deep into his skin making the beautiful skin tainted with a rich color of red._

_"You're...hurting me!" The man paid no attention to what the boy was saying and began cutting a line down his back as they both came all over their chests, breathing heavily. with sweat pouring down to their elbows._

_"Too bad your little mommy isn't here to see her son lose his virginity..." And the man exited out of the boy's bottom, letting all the semen come out._

_"Just...wait...Oro..chi..." And with that Naruto passed out cold._

End flash back

"Well...it's now or never everyone!" Tachibana led the group back in and sat down in his seat while Naruto sat up on the stand.

"Court is now...in session, Mr. Weller, you may begin now" The man known as Weller, approached the stand and cleared his throat.

"Are you now confident in telling us your story?" Naruto nodded and lifted up his shirt, stood up and turned himself around for all the people to see, hearing gasps.

"Order, order..." The judge shouted out and banged wooden hammer like object on the cylinder shaped object.

"This was my only scar i got that seemed to stay even after it healed, he raped me and dug his nail into my skin" Sasuke asked to get out of the room to get a drink of water. Which wasn't the case at all, he couldn't stand hearing another story or else he would die from a nosebleed.

"I see...your honor i have no more further questions"

"Since the boy actually has proof, on both cases of the charges, i hereby claim the court now ended, Orochimaru, you will spend a life time in prison for rape, child abuse and fraud, since we have proof for all three charges that were laid against you, everything that you once owned belongs to Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke and Itachi smiled and cheered on as Naruto got off from the stand and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Naruto-kun, you have my deepest appreciation for what has happened in the court room today, i was happy being your lawyer, i hope someday we may meet again, till then, be good in school and get good grades" Tachibana shook both Naruto's and Fugaku's hands and walked off with his brief case in one hand and his suit in the other.

"Glad everything went well...i guess i'll be seeing you kids later then" Their father turned to leave but a small hand grabbed his sleeved.

"Thanks sir...for everything...i would have really been in his world if it weren't for you" Fugaku smiled a bit and ruffled his hair and looked over at his two sons.

"They should be the ones that you thank, i just did what i wanted to, well, find a nice school to go to, i'll make sure my sons help you with it"

"I will" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Then, goodbye and good luck" Fugaku closed the door and the driver drove him off down the street out of sight.

"So...who's up for a game of battle ship, loser has to run twenty laps around the block and beat me!"

"Itachi, you know i could never pass you in a game of battle ship and you know i can't face Naruto cause i know he'll lose" Sasuke replied as Naruto and Itachi both walked beside him.

"Who said you were the expert on battle ship games?" Sasuke gave Naruto a bonk on the head.

"Cause i'm an Uchiha, and i said so!" Itachi bonked both of them on the head and ran between them afterward.

"ITACHI!!" The two shouted out at him and ran after him.

* * *

A/n: Well...Naruto got his real freedom and Oro was placed under arrest and put behind bars for life! wow, well review and do tell me what you think!


End file.
